BANANALUCIOUS
by byunnami
Summary: [FF Collab with Chan-Viel] Berawal dari gerak mulut Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati sebuah pisang dan berakhir menikmati pisang besar milik Chanyeol. [NC] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol masih ingat jelas beberapa menit yang lalu mereka hanya berencana untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur, tapi kekasih mungilnya beranjak terpisah ketika mereka baru saja mulai mengambil beberapa sayuran dan daging. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mungkin ikut mencari bahan bahan yang lain, tapi salah. Kekasihnya kembali dengan membawa satu tandan pisang berwarna kuning.

"Ini cukup manis. Enak." Baekhyun memberi tahu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mematung memandang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya tengah menopang pisang yang Baekhyun berikan. Pandangannya tertuju kearah bibir sang kekasih yang bergerak layaknya sebuah tayangan __slow motion__ dimana mulut mungil Baekhyun memasukkan buah kuning panjang itu kedalam mulutnya, menggigitnya secara perlahan dan memberikan jilatan dengan ujung lidahnya. Salahkan Libido Chanyeol yang hanya karena melihat pemandangan tersebut seketika pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana bila mulut itu yang akan menghangatkan 'pisang besar' miliknya yang masih terbungkus dengan rapat di balik kain celana jeans miliknya.

Ia sungguh sangat yakin jika 'pisang-nya' tidak mungkin tidak terbangun dan meminta segera dilepaskan bebas dari kukungan rapat celananya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan juga rasa sesak yang tentu saja berasal dari keadaan 'pisang-nya' dibawah sana.

 _ _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.__

"Baek, kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun berkedip tak mengerti ketikan tangannya ditarik sedikit kasar dan bahkan Chanyeol meninggalkan trolly belanjaannya. Baekhyun semakin kebingungan ketika langkah kaki Chanyeol semakin melebar dan semakin cepat, cengkraman tangannya bahkan terasa begitu kuat pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol tutup dengan keras tak peduli bahwa tetangga mereka akan terganggu, Mungkin hanya beberapa cicak yang gagal menangkap nyamuk terkaget mendengarnya.

Dihempaskan badan si mungil ke atas ranjang yang membuat suara pekikan dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah diselimuti hawa nafsu yang sudah tak terbendung kini sibuk melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan tentu saja dengan cepat membebaskan 'pisang-nya' dari celana jeansnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk memahami apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol.

Ia jelas tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri yang memancing Chanyeol untuk menginginkan badannya.

Bukannya menghindar justru yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah menggodanya dengan mengerlingkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakkan sensual yang menambah kabut nafsu Chanyeo semakin membara.

"Kau memancingku dear, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak tidur sepanjang malam ini."

Baekhyun tidak merasa takut atau bersalah, justru ia semakin menantangnya. Ujung kakinya bergerak membelai paha Chanyeol menuju sebuah ketegangan yang sudah terlihat jelas disana. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun mendekat, tangannya menanggalkan celana hitam yang Baekhyun kenakan dan melepas pakaian atasnya yang kini entah terlempar kemana. Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik badan mereka sudah sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu yang sudah meledak-ledak sedari tadi. bibirnya bekerja melumat sedangkan tangannya bergerak mengusap dada dan turun untuk menyapa 'pisang mungil' milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tubuh kecil itu ia kungkung dengan tubuh besarnya, nafas keduanya jelas saling memburu menunjukkan hawa nafsu tengah menguasai keduanya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkar dengan cukup lihai di leher Chanyeol dan ditariknya mendekat untuk sebuah penyatuan dua bibir yang saling merindukkan untuk saling mengecap dan melumat satu sama lain.

Biasanya Chanyeol adalah sang dominan dalam permainan bibir diawal mulai kegiatan mereka, tapi kini dirinya membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mendominasi dan ia menjadi pihak penikmat bibir si mungil sambil terus menjalankan tangannya untuk menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh halus bak porselin milik Baekhyun. Merasa cukup puas merasakan dominasi dari Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol mengambil alih menguasai bibir manis tipis milik Baekhyun. Ia memulainya dengan melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian dan juga kasar, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang tepat tanpa menghentikkan pergerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh setiap sentuhan kulit Baekhyun.

"Eungghh."

Seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang mengeluarkan desahan, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol yang menahan erangannya karena tangan lentik Baekhyun lebih dulu menyapa pisang besar miliknya.

"Aku ingin memakan pisangmu."

Baru saja mulut nakalnya terdiam, tapi dirinya sudah bergerak membalik badan Chanyeol menjadi telentang dan kini ia yang berkuasa, ia duduk diperut berkotak milik sang kekasih sambil menumpukkan kedua tangannya diatas dada bidang yang sudah dilapisi dengan bulir-bulir keringat, menambah kesan seksi hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin menjilatnya.

Seperti yang diharapkan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin mendekat dan berdekatan langsung dengan dua putting Chanyeol, sebelum lidahnya menyapa bagian yang sudah mencuat disana, Baekhyun melemparkan kedipan nakal yang ditujukan ke Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat sang dominan mengerang merasakan penuh sensual kecupan pada dadanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, lidahnya ikut menjilat bagian tubuh dada Chanyeol. Disaat Baekhyun melakukan aksi __mari menikmati tubuh Chanyeol__ , si korban tengah mengerang nikmat sambil meremas dua bongkah sintal milik Baekhyun, ketika ia merasakan sebuah gigitan basah pada dadanya tangan besarnya semakin meremas kencang sebagai balasan pada Baekhyun.

Meskipun begitu Baekhyun masih terus menjalankan aksinya menjilati dan mengecup tubuh Chanyeol hingga semakin kebawah menuju pisang kebanggan milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sempurna berada di depan Bibir mungilnya.

"Masih sama. Besar dan panjang." Baekhyun berucap lalu dikecup singkat ujung batang kekar itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, hai Park junior. Apa kabarmu?" sebuah sentilan Baekhyun berikan sebagai sambutan selamat datang dan tentu saja aksi itu membuat sang empunya menggeram, tangan Baekhyun masih bermain-main mengurut dan membuat pola melingkar di ujung tumpul miliknya. Dan Baekhyun seakan-akan tidak peduli bahwa benda besar dan panjang itu sudah berkedut minta dimanjakan lebih dari apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Terlihat jelas wajah Park Chanyeol yang sudah merah dan terus mengerang sedari tadi.

"Jangan main-main dear atau kau tidak akan tidur malam ini." Baekhyun menyeringai dan mengangguk-angguk, kedua tangan lentiknya menangkup batang besar panjang dan beurat itu untuk diarahkan masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk memberikan sebuah kehangatan bagi Park Junior.

Baekhyun memasukkan milik Chanyeol hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya, meski begitu penis Chanyeol yang terlalu panjang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun untuk mengecap penisnya, dapat ia rasakan urat-urat disekelilingnya seakan-akan memohon untuk dijilati dengan lidah Baekhyun, ujung penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan precum Baekhyun jilati dan ditekan dengan ujung lidahnya membuat getaran ditubuh Chanyeol disertai sebuah erangan yang mana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

Mulutnya kembali menelan masuk penis Chanyeol, sebentar dikecup ujungnya atau kembali ia jilati dan kini tangan kanannya ia gunakkan mengurut sebagian penis Chanyeol yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain memanjakkan dua bola milik Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada dikepala Baekhyun menggenggam helai rambut Baekhyun sambil ikut sesekali membantu Baekhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya mencari kenikmatannya.

Libidonya semakin naik membuat Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih bahkan Baekhyun sampai tersedak karena Chanyeol terlalu kuat menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tidak ingin mendapatkan pelepasan sendiri diawal Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sehingga penyatuan antara mulut kecilnya dan penis Chanyeol terlepas.

Posisi mereka kembali seperti di awal dimana Chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun, bersiap mendominasi sebuah pekerjaan mereka malam ini. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Chanyeol, menunjukkan sebuah niatan untuk membuat malam menyenangkan tengah berada pada otak mesuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun memulai dengan lembut dan sangat pelan menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir tipis kekasihnya secara bergantian dan juga penuh kesabaran. Gigi-gigi rapinya kini mulai menarik-narik bibir Baekhyun hingga sang empunya mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan saat itulah lidahnya masuk mengeksplor dan menyerang lidah Baekhyun yang ternyata siap menyambutnya. Pertarungan kedua lidah atau lumatan kasar bergantian mereka lakukan bahkan tak peduli pada cairan saliva yang bergerak turun membasahi leher dan dagu mereka.

Baekhyun terbuai dengan mudahnya bukan hanya karena permainan ahli dari lidah dan mulut Park Chanyeol, tapi tangan besar milik sang kekasih ikut bermain sedari tadi pada area dadanya dan kini bergerak menyapa 'pisang-nya'yang mungil. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, kini mulutnya terbuka tertahan pada mulut Baekhyun, membiarkan lidah Baekhyun yang menyerang bagian dalam mulutnya, sementara Chanyeol memiliki tujuan dan fokus lain dengan tangannya yang akan bermain dengan __mini Baekhyun—__ panggilan khusus yang ia ciptakan untuk penis Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan ukuran penisnya.

"Nggghhh." Baekhyun melenguh merasakan sapaan dari tangan Chanyeol pada penisnya, Chanyeol membelai naik turun membiarkan penis Baekhyun berkedut dan mulai terlihat menegang, "Aaaahh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengerang kesal merasakan penisnya benar-benar dipermainkan oleh tangan Chanyeol, gerakan belaian naik turun itu semakin cepat dan menekan penisnya namun Chanyeol belum ada tanda-tanda melakukan gerakan lainnya. Bibir pria itu sibuk menjilati leher Baekhyun dan menciptakan banyak tanda kebanggaan yang akan tercetak indah esok hari pada tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru akan mengeluh kembali tapi suaranya menjadi mengerang dimana ketika tangan Chanyeol menangkup penisnya dan langsung memompa naik turun, dimulai dengan tempo lambat hingga cepat terus diulang hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar melebarkan pahanya, matanya terpejam dengan kepalanya mendongak kearah belakang. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat pada putingnya yang dijilati Chanyeol dan penisya terus dimainkan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Rasa meledak-ledak hampir Baekhyun dapatkan atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, sayangnya dengan rasa tidak bersalah, Chanyeol menghentikkan gerakan memompa penis Baekhyun. Mulutnya kini menelan dalam penis kecil itu, menjilati setiap bagian dari pangkal hingga ujungnya seakan-akan penis Baekhyun adalah es krim lollipop yang sangat manis dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan umpatan yang hendak ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Bila sebelumnya Chanyeol mengarahan kepala Baekhyun untuk bergerak naik turun menelan penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol, pinggulnya bergerak menghentakkan penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada mulut Chanyeol, dan tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk tetap mengulum penisnya.

Tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari kepala Chanyeol dan kini meremas kain sprei di atas ranjang mereka, kepalanya bergerak gelisah dan badannya masih terhentak dengan cepat karena jelas ia merasakan pencapaiannya sudah semakin dekat tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya, ia mengarahkan jari-jarinya tangan kirinya melesak masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun, sementara tangan yang lainnya mengurut dan memompa penisnya untuk siap masuk memporak-porandakan lubang sempit Baekhyun yang kini siap dikunjungi penis Chanyeol.

"Ah! / Ngh!" Mereka berdua sama-sama saling mengungkapkan kenikmatan bersama.

Chanyeol menggeram merasakan penisnya dijepit oleh lubang Baekhyun, semetara Baekhyun mendesah nikmat merasakan bagimana lubangnya dipenuhi oleh penis Chanyeol yang besar. Chanyeol menekuk kaki Baekhyun dan membuka semakin lebar sementara dirinya menekan penisnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dimulai dengan bergerak pelan dan lambat hingga pada menit berjalan kemudian yang terdengar hanya desahan kenikmatan dan gerak badan yang tak beraturan saling beradu.

Kedua mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka lebar guna menampung oksigen yang bagi mereka berdua, Chanyeol masih terfokus bergerak menghujam lubang Baekhyun, dan sesekali pria itu memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang untuk meningkatkan gairah libido masing-masing.

"Lebih cepat Chan—ah!" Baekhyun memohon dan ucapannya segera terkabul karena hujaman berikutnya benar-benar diluar kendali, bahkan derit ranjang ikut bersuara karena pergerakan yang dilakukan dua pria itu.

Peluh terbentuk pada setiap bagian badan mereka, bahkan dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa, hanya nikmat yang dirasakan.

Cakaran pada punggung Chanyeol diberikan Baekhyun sebagai balasan atas tusukan dari kejantanannya yang masuk menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalamnya hingga miliknya yang kecil dibandingkan milik Chanyeol terasa ikut menegang dan bahkan kini tangannya sendiri mengurut dengan lembut seirama dengan badannya yang masih bergerak dibawah Chanyeol.

Hentakannya semakin lama semakin dalam dan keras ditambah dengan pertarungan lidah yang menambah malam panas mereka mampu membuat malu sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi diantara penyatuan dua makhluk yang saling mencintai

Bahkan cicak pun tak berani hanya sekedar mengeluarkan suara kecilnya karena takut mengganggu penyatuan kedua pria diatas ranjang yang menakjubkan malam ini dan juga binatang melata itu jelas sia-sia berdecak karena tidak ada yang mendengar.

 _ _Deep Voice__ erangan Chanyeol sudah mengisi seluruh kamar mereka takut mengganggu penyatuan yang menakjubkan malam ini.

Ketika teriakan mereka terdengar memecah heningya malam bukan menandakkan akan usai. Melainkan menjadi sebuah langkah awal bagi Chanyeol untuk membalikkan badan Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan punggungnya yang lembut dan halus.

Miliknya yang semula terkulai lemas karena pelepasan diawal kini kembali menegang dan melesak masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih berkedut, si mungil mengeluh nikmat. Tangannya mencengkram kain putih diatas ranjang mereka, wajahnya beradu dengan sebuah bantal dengan kedua bibirnya yang masih terbuka sedangkan matanya terpejam merasakan pada posisi tubuhnya yang menungging sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya terkulai nikmat karena ujung tumpul milik Chanyeol jelas lebih mudah melesak masuk hingga bahkan mengoyak bagian __spotnya.__

Chanyeol bergerak brutal menghentakkan badannya, salah satu tanganya mencengkaram pinggang Baekhyun.

" _ _Plak."__ Dan satu tangannya yang lainnya memukul pantat Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Apakah nikmat Baekhyun sayang?" Chanyeol masih bergerak, namun kini badannya menghampiri badan punggung kekasihnya, memberikan gigitan, ciuman dan jilatan.

" _ _Plak."__ Bagian pantat Baekhyun yang lainnya kembali mendapatkan tamparan lain dari tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meringis dengan matanya yang terpejam. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Baek." Chanyeol membelai garis punggung Baekhyun dan pinggulnya terhentak-hentak cukup keras.

"A-AH. N-nikmat." Baekhyun menjawab dengan susah payah. Lubangnya tengah dihujam keras, penisnya ikut dibuat main oleh Chanyeol dan ia yakin punggungnya juga akan dipenuhi tanda-tanda hasil gigitan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar betul dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang jelas kelelahan. Mata bulan sabit itu mulai terpejam meski dalam posisi yang masih menungging. Namun seakan tak peduli, Chanyeol lebih menuruti dengan hormon berlebihnya. "Buka matamu dear..." sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya cukup keras yang langsung mengenai spot si mungil dan seketika mata bulan sabit itu terbuka lebar merasakan penuh di bagian bawah.

Chanyeol benar benar tak memberikan kesempatan untuk si mungil, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun akan mengikuti kemauan sang kekasih untuk mencapai pelepasan yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun untuk duduk pada pangkuannya, pahanya dibuka lebar dan ditekuk oleh Chanyeol karena jelas ia tidak ingin Baekhyun hanya sekedar duduk, penisnya harus masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau yang bergerak." Chanyeol berbisik penuh sensual diakhiri dengan jilatan lidahnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dimulai dengan gerakan perlahan Baekhyun begerak naik turun diiringi rintihan karena posisi lubangnya benar-benar lebih terasa ditusuk dipenuhi dengan penis Chanyeol. Kepala Baekyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dan tanpa ada larangan, Chanyeol menciumi dan menjilati bahu Baekhyun dan tak lupa memberikan gigitan kecil.

Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke berbagai arah, Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kirinya Baekhyun untuk bermain dengan putingnya sendiri, sementara tangan kanannya kini diarahkan kearah penis Baekhyun yang terlihat kembali menegang sempurna. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk mengurut dan memompa penisnya sementara dirinya sendiri ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Chan—ah—ah-a-aku—" Chanyeol membungkan desahan Baekhyun dengan lumatan bibirnya, tangan kanan Baekhyun terlepas dan kini menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Badan Baekhyun masih bergerak naik turun dengan tak beraturan sementara jari tangan Chanyeol melakukan gerak memutar tepat pada ujung tumpul milik Baekhyun yang dimana sontak membuat rasa ingin meledakkan kenikmatan semakin dekat bahkan jari lentik kekasihnya sudah mencengkram rambut Chanyeol cukup keras begitu juga tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol—

"Ah! Eungh eungh." Baekhyun lebih dulu memuncratkan pelepasannya yang kesekian kalinya, belum selesai semua cairan itu keluar dari lubang tumpulnya, Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun untuk saling berhadapan dan melesakkan penisnya kembali.

Badan Baekhyun terhentak keras keatas udara, badannya sudah terlalu lemas bahkan untuk mengenggam bahu Chanyeol tangannya sudah tak bertenaga. Ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah, Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang pasrah yang hanya bisa melenguhkan desahan.

"Lubangmu sangat nikmat sayang." Chanyeol mengerang merasakan penisnya kembali dijepit oleh lubang Baekhyun yang mana semakin membuat dirinya lebih bergairah. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya seperti posisi awal, berada diatas Baekhyun dengan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang ia buka lebar sementara dirinya sibuk menghujam penisnya untuk menusuk bagian dalam Baekhyun. sementara Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya ikut mendesah dan mengerang merasakan kembali penisnya yang ikut menegang karena bergesekkan dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

" _ _Come to me babe__." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, menciumi bibir Baekhyun dan bergerak kasar hingga kedua mulut keduanya tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ciuman bibir mereka karena kali ini semuanya terasa lebih bergairah panas dan lebih nikmat hingga pelepasan cairan kembali terjadi disaat bersamaan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Badan mereka terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang memburu mencoba meraih oksigen disekitarnya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih terengah tak teratur. Diliriknya sang kekasih disebelahnya, senyum besar terpatri pada wajahnya, tangannya menarik badan Baekhyun hingga masuk kedalam pelukan badannya.

"Terima kasih sayang.. tadi itu sungguh menakjubkan." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengusakkan hidungnya di dada bidang Chanyeol—tempat favoritenya setiap kali berada di ujung waktu istirahat. Sedangkan Chanyeol akan setia memeluknya dengan erat sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya,

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun, mungilku yang menggemaskan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kepalanya mendongak untuk bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Nado Saranghae Park Chanyeol, giant kesayanganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan pisang lagi."

 ** **Byunnami :**** Oke.. Collab pertama sama embeb Chanviel.. Mari tebar pisaaaaaangggg siang-siang! Berawal dari obrolan unfaedah dan berlanjut ke obrolan makin unfaedaaaaahh dan finally bertemu PISANG kkk~.Collab yang tak disengaja. Viel jan kapok kita main pisang lagi yes! Makan siang buat CBHS, selamat menikmati dan berbasah ria siang-siang guys! Big Chuuuuuu :*

 ** **Chanviel :**** FF Yaoi pertama and full NC! Obrolan unfaedah dengan Nami emang mendukung banget sampai bisa jadi FF ini! Thanks dear udah kasih obrolan unfaedah dan bikin diriku yang masih terkapar ini semakin basah karena ingin makan pisang! Kkk~

Selamat makan siang!


	2. Chapter 2

Pengumuman!  
Bukan update.

Tidak begitu penting sih hehehe,. Hanya memberitahukan buat temen temen yang ngefollow akun ig aku yang **baekhyunaeri6104**. Nama akun akan sama dengan nama ffn yaitu **byun_nami** mulai sekarang.

Yang pengen nanya nanya seputar ff,, nanya kapan update ato mo ngajak chat bisa di follow akunnya.  
Thankseu Yeorobuuuuuuun .~~! Salam Chanbaek 3


End file.
